


Bez pamięci

by dreamistru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Z okazji Karcianych Dni Pisarza @ Gospoda</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bez pamięci

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [eye of the beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057212) by [dreamistru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru)



> Z okazji Karcianych Dni Pisarza @ Gospoda

Remus, w srebrzystych oczach Syriusza potrafi dojrzeć słoneczne promienie, nawet w żałośnie pochmurny dzień. Gdy splątane pasma suną po jego nagim ciele, bez chwili wahania nazywa je jedwabnymi, gubiąc się w zatraceniu. Figlarny, psi chichot jest wszystkim, co chciałby usłyszeć; płaczem poranka i senną melodią, sprowadzającą z otchłani zbawienny sen.  
Remus zawsze chwyta Syriuszową dłoń, ignorując zgrubienia i strupy, wpatrując się w roześmiane miłością spojrzenie. Jest wszystkim, czego potrzebuje, by zapomnieć o wojennych upiorach.  
Mówi kilka słów, smakując jego imię, jak gdyby lękał się zapomnienia.  
— Remusie... Już wystarczy. — Słyszy stanowczy szept Harry'ego i podnosi wzrok, odrywając się od Zwierciadła Pragnienia.


End file.
